Dans l'instant
by NotreDame
Summary: Oneshot. Petite fic sur le passé de Bardroy. Contient des spoilers de l'épisode 21.


Oneshot. Petite fic sur le passé de Bardroy. Contient des spoilers de l'épisode 21. Cette fic est une idée de Star Twins, que vous pouvez remercier (ou non) : sans son défi, je n'aurais pas eu le courage de faire des recherches, moi qui suis nulle en histoire.

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'aucun de ses personnages. Je ne tire aucun profit de ce texte et je m'excuse auprès des passionnés d'histoire pour les erreurs et les inexactitudes (mais n'hésitez pas à me les signaler, vive la culture).

_Dans l'instant_

C'est à moi de vous parler de ma vie ? Ça va pas être facile. Je n'aime pas parler du passé parce que c'est le passé, et j'ai du mal à m'imaginer l'avenir. Je suis quelqu'un qui vit dans l'instant, c'est tout.

Je me souviens que quand j'étais petit, je passais beaucoup de temps dans le bar-restaurant que mes parents tenaient, en Géorgie. La guerre de Sécession avait pris fin en 1865, deux ans après ma naissance, et les anciens soldats venaient souvent pour prendre un verre et parler de ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Tout petit, je me cachais sous les tables et j'écoutais les récits de bataille. Je ne m'en lassais jamais. Je pouvais décrire la progression de n'importe quel combat en détail sans l'avoir vécu et dire sans hésiter quelle stratégie était la meilleure.

Après, en grandissant, j'ai réalisé que mes parents n'étaient pas très aimés dans le secteur. La faute à l'esclavage. Officiellement, cette pratique était abolie depuis 65, mais la plupart des gens faisaient comme s'ils n'étaient pas au courant. Mes parents employaient plusieurs noirs et les traitaient aussi justement que s'ils étaient blancs, ce qui faisait râler pas mal de monde. Pour tout dire, c'était un peu une époque de dingues. On annonçait aux noirs qu'ils avaient le droit de voter et quand ils allaient s'inscrire dans les bureaux de vote, on leur demandait de remplir d'abord un questionnaire en russe. Pas de questionnaire, pas de vote.

Ça a l'air tordu mais moi, je m'en foutais. La politique, la philo, ça n'a jamais été mon truc, et si mes parents employaient des gens de couleur en les payant, ça me convenait. Ça convenait aussi à mon frère et à ma sœur, Tom et Katie, des jumeaux nés un an et demi après moi. On était une famille des plus soudées.

Les choses ont commencé à mal tourner quand j'ai eu quatorze ou quinze ans, je ne sais plus. Mon père, qui n'avait pas fait la guerre à cause de sa jambe de bois, est mort d'une pneumonie, et ma mère a décidé de continuer à gérer le restaurant. Elle faisait ça très bien mais tout le monde disait qu'il était vulgaire pour une femme d'exercer un métier pareil, qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se remarier et de laisser son mari gérer tout ça.

Moi, je vous dis, ça m'était égal. J'admirais même ma mère de faire toute seule ou presque ce dont pas mal de bonshommes auraient été incapables. Je me moquais de ce que les gens pensaient d'elle. Comme on n'avait plus de père, j'essayais de veiller comme je pouvais sur Tom et Katie. C'était ma vie, c'est tout.

Ouais, c'était pas facile. Le matin, on trouvait parfois des slogans à la con peints sur nos murs, comme « _Sale hommasse amoureuse des négros, le Ku-Klux-Klan aura ta peau_ ». Je détestais ça. Quel garçon normal aimerait qu'on fasse ça à sa mère ? Tom et moi, on veillait parfois la nuit avec un fusil chargé au gros sel pour surprendre ces salauds et leur régler leur compte. Katie aussi, d'ailleurs : elle était aussi douée que nous deux avec une arme. Eux deux étaient mes soldats et on protégeait notre forteresse.

Et puis, une nuit, tout a basculé. Quelqu'un a frappé à la porte vers minuit ou une heure du matin, je ne sais pas. J'ai entendu ma mère se lever pour voir ce que c'était. J'ai pris mon fusil et je l'ai suivie discrètement en pensant que comme d'habitude, on verrait un type s'enfuir en courant et en oubliant son pot de peinture derrière lui.

Ces salopards étaient plusieurs ! Le temps que j'arrive en bas, ils avaient déjà entraîné ma mère dans la clairière d'à-côté pour qu'on ne l'entende pas hurler. Je me suis précipité, j'ai à peine eu le temps de voir ma mère plaquée au sol et ces trois types en blanc qui étaient sur le point de…

Je leur ai tiré dessus sans hésiter. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas du gros sel et je crois bien qu'ils sont morts sur le coup. Ma mère n'avait rien, sinon quelques bleus et la plus belle peur de sa vie. Je l'ai entraînée dans la maison, les jumeaux s'étaient réveillés et on a parlé. Ma mère m'a annoncé que malheureusement, il y avait un quatrième membre du Ku-Klux-Klan sur place, qu'il avait dû se sauver après m'avoir reconnu et qu'elle avait cru reconnaître la voix du propriétaire de la plus grosse scierie de la région. En d'autres termes, j'avais toutes les chances de me retrouver en prison pour meurtre. Tout ça pour avoir évité le viol à ma propre mère !

Une chance, Tom était plus gâté que moi niveau neurones. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je m'enfuisse tout de suite, sinon j'étais mort. Katie a ajouté qu'en faisant du charme au fils du propriétaire, elle pensant nous tirer d'affaire, et c'est vrai que ça pouvait marcher (j'ai oublié de vous dire que ma sœur était canon). Pour sauver ma famille, il fallait que je la quitte. Alors je les ai embrassés et je suis parti au beau milieu de la nuit, avec presque rien sur moi. Je ne les ai plus revus depuis.

J'ai marché toute la nuit et je suis arrivé dans une ville où je me suis engagé comme soldat sous un faux nom, en trichant un peu sur mon âge, dix-huit ans au lieu de seize. Je ne sais pas si ma grande taille a fait illusion ou s'ils se fichaient d'engager des mineurs mais ils m'ont pris et j'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vie dans l'armée.

Je ne me souviens plus très bien de ma première campagne. C'était peut-être l'Afghanistan ou un pays comme ça. On dit que la guerre c'est terrible, mais moi, je ne m'en rendais pas compte. J'étais là pour faire mon boulot de soldat, c'était tout. Quand on était sur le terrain, j'entrais dans une sorte de transe et je voyais tout : où était l'ennemi, comment le débusquer, se cacher, rester en vie… J'étais tellement sous pression que je ne dormais presque plus mais c'était ce qu'il me fallait pour rester concentré. Il y avait d'autres gars qui pensaient à ce qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux ou à ce qu'ils feraient plus tard, et ça les déconcentrait. Moi, je vivais dans l'instant, c'était tout.

Vous voulez que je vous décrive la guerre ? Impossible : il faut être dedans pour savoir ce que ça fait. Je pourrais juste vous parler de deux ou trois trucs, comme les cigarettes qu'on s'envoie les unes après les autres pour calmer le stress et dont on finit par ne plus sentir le goût ou la gâchette du fusil qui fait mal à force d'avoir le doigt dessus. Le reste, il faut l'avoir vécu. Mais je vous dis, ça me convenait. C'était ma vie.

Mais on finit toujours par se lasser de quelque chose. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite. Et puis, il y a eu la guerre des Mahdistes, en Egypte, et cette foutue embuscade. J'étais nouveau dans ce groupe. Le type qui nous dirigeait ne voyait pas qu'on allait droit à la catastrophe, et personne ne voulait m'écouter puisque j'étais seulement sergent. Alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Et on s'est fait massacrer.

Je me souviens qu'après, je suis resté seul dans ce trou pendant un temps fou, entouré de tous ces cadavres, de celui du vieux qui nous dirigeait à celui du petit bleu qui venait tout juste d'avoir dix-huit ans. Je fumais cigarette sur cigarette, et même ça, ça n'arrivait plus à me calmer. Et pour une fois, je n'étais plus dans l'instant. Je pensais à l'avenir. Je réalisais que je n'aimais plus cette vie, que je ne voulais pas continuer à vivre sous pression vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Mais je n'arrivais pas non plus à m'imaginer faisant autre chose. Je ne pouvais pas non plus retourner auprès de ma mère, de Katie et de Tom. Où est-ce que je pouvais aller ? Et est-ce que je pouvais apprendre un nouveau métier à trente-quatre ans, après avoir passé plus de la moitié de sa vie sur les champs de bataille ? Non, là, j'étais plus dans l'instant…

C'est là qu'un type en noir est apparu et m'a annoncé qu'il avait un travail à me proposer. Oui, je sais : on dirait un de ces romans pour midinettes que même ma sœur trouvait trop guimauve, mais c'est ce qui s'est passé. Pour tout dire, ce type ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Vous feriez confiance à quelqu'un qui se balade en tenue fraîchement repassée sur un champ de bataille ? C'est nul mais je l'ai suivi. Je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais faire d'autre : on m'aurait probablement tenu responsable de la mort du bataillon. Le jour d'après, j'étais en Angleterre.

Et je me suis retrouvé à essayer de faire de la cuisine quatre étoiles pour un lord anglais de onze ans intraitable. Ça n'a peut-être pas l'air terrible pour quelqu'un qui a passé toute son enfance dans un restaurant, mais moi, après avoir vécu dans l'armée, je suis toujours dans l'instant en permanence. Après avoir mis le rôti dans le four, tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'il n'est pas cuit _maintenant_ et que c'est le _maintenant_ qui compte. Résultat, je craque et j'essaie d'accélérer la cuisson au lance-flamme ou à la dynamite. En général, Sebastian débarque une minute après avec son petit air méprisant et me dit que j'ai encore tout fait de travers, comme si je n'avais pas remarqué. Il m'énerve, des fois. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de pas normal chez Sebastian. Quelqu'un qui fait tout parfaitement, c'est louche.

En revanche, je m'entends bien avec Maylene et Finnian. Elle, elle essaie de me materner, et lui, il m'amuse avec ses gamineries. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais eu personne qui leur ressemble dans ma vie, ça fait du bien. Quand on m'a dit qu'ils seraient mon bataillon, je leur ai mis un fusil dans les mains pour voir ce qu'ils en feraient. Elle, elle a fait mouche à tous les coups, et lui, il a cassé le fusil en deux sans le faire exprès. C'est vous dire ce qu'ils savent faire…

Je sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre. Ma vie, c'est ma vie, c'est tout. Et comme je vous dis, pour moi, y'a que le présent qui compte. A l'heure actuelle, ma vie est tranquille la plupart du temps et ça me convient. Pourquoi me casserais-je la tête à penser à ce que j'aurai l'an prochain ?

Avec tout ça, à force de vous parler, j'ai oublié l'heure. Il faut que je me dépêche de préparer à manger pour ce midi. C'est vrai, il est déjà neuf heures du matin et on se fera peut-être attaquer avant…

_La fin !_


End file.
